Witch Hunt
by rajikka
Summary: "Come listen to this sad story. Come, and don't forget your handkerchief..." A Hetalia version of the Vocaloid song "Witch Hunt" with a few extra tweaks here and there. Done as a standard story, not a song fic. Twoshot! (Main pairing: Romerica)
1. Witch

**Witch Hunt**

Disclaimer: I only own the tomato Lovi was eating for lunch, and even that's just in my head.

Warning – this fic will be significantly less happy and fluffy than the others I've done. It's based off the Vocaloid song "Witch" sung primarily by Luka Megurine. I tried to write is as a story though, not a song fic. Also…AU.

* * *

Long ago in the kingdom of Levianta, there lived a handsome prince named Alfred. He was bright, cheerful, and brave. He loved his people and they loved him. The prince was always surrounded by people - knights, villagers, lords, ladies, eccentric fangirls, and a slew of others trying to gain his favor, but he had never known true friendship. Some days, he could be walking through a crowd of people and still manage to feel alone.

One day, a new face visited the town. A boy traveled from the Eastern Forest of Eldoh to sell various things. He had never visited such a large town or seen a castle so close. He couldn't help but gaze at it as he unloaded his wares from his cart. Young girls flocked to the stand, entranced by the boy's beauty and the magic candles he sold.

"If you light the candle and pray, you will be safe from danger," he told them with a charming smile.

His stand quickly became a hit and he sold out of items within a few hours. He attached the small cart back to his horse Penne (named by his brother of course) to go home.

"Ready to go, girl?" he stoked her pale white mane. The cream-colored horse whined and returned to munching on her pile of hay. She had the personality of his brother too.

The boy had been worried about visiting such a place, as he was more introverted than most. He had spent more time away from others than he had immersed in them. It was a relief that they weren't as bad as he thought. He believed he could become more social and confident like his brother yet.

Lovino didn't realize what fate had in store for him.

As he was about to leave, a strong gust of wind blew his scarf away. It was the last thing he had of his late family, so it was very important to him. He stopped Penne, jumped off, and chased his scarf, hoping nothing bad happened to it. Penne, quite used to her owner's spastic behavior went back to munching on some tall grass she found nearby. Lovino cursed himself for not keeping the last of his good luck candles for himself.

Luckily, it had blown into the town square and right into the hands of the Prince. Lovino ran towards the blonde, not knowing who he was and asked for his scarf back in the only way he knew how – cursing. Being raised in the woods will do that to ya.

"H-Hey, you! Give me my scarf back, dammit!"

Alfred watched the young man before him, face flushed from running, demanding his scarf back. He couldn't help but chuckle, while Lovino blushed, unsure why this guy wouldn't give it back. A crowd gathered around them watching the scene in confusion, making the out-of-towner more uncomfortable. He felt like he was being judged about something he didn't know about.

"You really don't know who I am, do you?" Alfred asked with a grin.

"Should I? From what I can tell you're a lousy scarf-thief and—"

"I'm the Prince."

"—And it's very nice to meet you. Now can I have my scarf back, please?"

Alfred couldn't help but start laughing at this outburst, change in tone, but not in demand. His infectious laugh caught on and soon Lovino was laughing. From there, the townsfolk joined in and cleared away now that things were back to normal.

"My name is Alfred," the prince introduced himself. "What's yours?"

"L-Lovino," he managed to stammer out his name, surprised by how relaxed the prince made him feel. He was still nervous around others and even now could feel his heartbeat quicken, but something about the prince's clear blue eyes and carefree atmosphere soothed him.

"That's a cool name," Alfred smiled, wrapping the scarf around Lovino. He noted that the brunette's eyes reminded him of the forest he loved to explore so much. The Prince decided to join him on his walk back to Penne, chatting the whole way.

"Where are you from, Lovino?"

"Eldoh Forest."

"Hmm, what was the town closest to that again?" Alfred scratched his chin. Outlying regions surrounding his kingdom where never quite his thing. "Elphegort?"

"No, idiota, I'm _from_ the forest," Lovino sighed.

"Whoa! Really?!" Alfred exclaimed. "I'm so jealous! I love the forests around this area, but I have to practically sneak out to see them!"

"Yeah, you'd probably get lost."

"No way! I have a great sense of direction!" Alfred gestured to himself. "I never get lost!"

"You didn't even know the closest town to Eldoh," Lovino smirked.

"I make a point not to study boring places," the prince grinned back. "That's why I know this area and the forests so well."

Lovino couldn't help but laugh at that. The prince wasn't what he expected at all. Maybe the tea-slurping, arrogant, spoiled brat image was just a stereotype he'd read about too often? He had an idea.

"If you know the forests so well, then you must know where to find the hidden waterfall…" he baited him.

"What hidden waterfall?" Alfred's eyes lit up in wonder.

"I guess you don't know the land as well as you think you do," Lovino shrugged and strolled off to gather Penne's reins.

"Wait! What hidden waterfall?" the prince followed him. "You have to tell me, Lovi!"

"What the hell's a 'Lovi?'" the boy furrowed his brows.

"Its the nickname I just gave you!" beamed Alfred. "So where's the hidden waterfall? Is it near the mountains?"

"Just for that dumb name, I'm never going to tell you," the brunet huffed.

"But you _haaaaave_ to tell me! I wanna see the hidden waterfall!"

"Are you sure you're really the prince?" Lovino sweatdropped. "You whine like my little brother."

"That's right! We're like brothers now, and brothers always tell each other where to find hidden waterfalls!" Alfred insisted, poking Lovino's cheek. "It's a rule!"

"What rule?"

"The one I just made up!" Alfred laughed, tossing an arm over Lovino's shoulders and squeezing him in a bear hug when he tried to get free. "I'm not letting you go until you promise to show me where the hidden waterfall is!"

"Alright! Alright!" Lovino squirmed. "I promise to show you where sometime! Now get off me, idiota!"

Alfred grinned and released his new friend. He liked how blunt Lovino was and how he didn't act any different with him as he would a normal citizen. It was a welcome relief from years of 'Yes, sire's' and 'Whatever you say, sire's' that he heard all the time. It was incredibly boring to be treated like a child by others trying to impress or avoid angering him. At that moment, Alfred was radiant.

Francis, the son of a local nobleman, was the only one in the crowd with a frown. He had never seen his prince smile quite the way he did for the boy from the forest. Francis brought a hand to his chest and forced himself to look away. The scene had caused painful twinges in his heart that refused to be suppressed.

* * *

Alfred continued to walk alongside Lovino until they made their way to the town's gate. The prince noticed a tug on his own heart as he saw his new friend off. He tried to keep talking, in order to keep the brunette there even just a little longer. Feeding an apple to Penne, (who dropped everything she was doing to chow down on it) was the beginning.

"So, you'll be returning to Levianta soon?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Yep," Lovino replied, trying to figure out why the prince sounded almost…worried.

"That's great news!" Alfred couldn't contain his excitement. He grabbed another apple for his horse. Penne approved. "When will you be back?"

"As soon as I get a chance to restock, I suppose."

"Try not to take too long before you return to town," Alfred Avadonia, crown prince of Levianta all but pouted.

"Okay, okay, I promise I'll be back the second I restock!" Lovino rolled his eyes to avoid looking at the prince's own. He never thought he'd meet someone just as accomplished at the Puppy Eyes technique as Feliciano.

Penne nudged Alfred's arm for another apple. He happily obliged, saying she was such a good, beautiful horse for helping him. Lovino shook his head at the sight. Then with a wave, the two bid each other farewell as Lovino led Penne back to the path leading to Eldoh forest.

* * *

The days leading up to their reunion were particularly difficult for Alfred. All he could think about was his new friend from the forest. While spacing out during his lessons, he imagined what Lovino would be doing at that very moment – making candles? Tending to his garden? Feeding Penne? Visiting the ultra-secret hidden waterfall?

At first his younger brother Matthew was happy to entertain his brother by listening to him go on and on about the mysterious boy he encountered in the marketplace. He was even interested by the idea of a magic candle that kept others safe from harm. But by the 109th time Alfred rambled on about how green Lovino's eyes were, just like the forest he was constantly wandering off into, Matthew was about ready to strangle him, crown prince or not.

His parents were starting to get worried about him during meals. Alfred was normally a very hearty eater, but ever since he became so distracted about seeing his friend again, he barely managed to clear even one plate of food. This from the boy who normally had fourths and fifths plus dessert. It was enough to make his mother even call for the doctor, believing her son was coming down with something.

Finally, after a day and a half of absolute boredom, Alfred decided to do something about it. He skipped out on his classes and snuck into the stables. He hitched up a saddle to his family's fastest horse and loaded up a travel pack.

Alfred never was the patient sort.

* * *

After two days, Lovino was startled by Penne suddenly whinnying at something near the yard. That meant that she afraid of something or she was hungry…again. As he took his pot of tomato soup off the fire and walked towards the door, Lovino considered changing her name to 'Feli.' By the time he got outside, Alfred had managed to calm Penne down, but now Lovino was the startled one.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing here, bastard?!"

"You were taking too long," grinned the prince. "I had to check to make sure you were alright."

"How in the world did you even find me?!" Lovino exclaimed. "This forest is huge!"

"Hmm, well it wasn't easy, but I was able to follow your tracks and guess for the most part."

"When did you set out?" Lovino raised an eyebrow.

"Yesterday," Alfred blushed a bit with a sheepish grin.

They both laughed at his impatience and Lovino invited him inside for lunch. He said that since Alfred travelled all the way out here, he _supposed_ he could offer him some food, but only because he made too much. Alfred tied his horse up besides Penne and told him to lead the way, he was starving.

Sure enough, after seeing Lovino again, the prince's royal appetite returned. The brunette watched in awe as his guest polished off a sixth bowl of tomato soup with great gusto. He didn't think he'd ever meet someone who was able to eat as many tomatoes as himself.

"You're a great cook, Lovi!"

"Don't call me that," he snapped back. "And it's not hard, my parents taught me a lot…"

"Hey, that's right! Where are they?" Alfred asked, looking around.

"I…I live alone now," responded the brunette, looking down.

"O-Oh! I'm sorry, uh…" Alfred quickly changed the subject. "What was taking so long? It's been forever since you left town."

"It's been three days!" he huffed. "I told you I had to restock my wares to sell to the townsfolk."

"Yeah, but why does that take so long?"

"I make it all myself first, stupid," Lovino smirked. "That sort of thing can take a little time, my impatient prince."

"Can you show me how you make your things?" Alfred smiled back. "I heard your stuff is popular, especially the candles."

Lovino sighed, wondering how Alfred got it in his brain that candle-making would be fun and exciting, but complied nonetheless. And so the boy from the forest walked the prince through the candle-making process step by step. Lovino had been making more candles over the past few days, so all of the wax was already shaved and ready to be melted. He added another log to the fire and put on a large boiler pot.

"What's with the funny-looking pot, Lovino?" Alfred asked. Being royalty, he never saw any of his meals being made for him, but had never seen a pot like the one Lovino had in the marketplace.

"It keeps the wax out of direct heat."

"But I thought you wanted to melt it?"

"I do, but if the wax gets too hot it catches fire," Lovino sighed. Sometimes Alfred really was like a child. He added a small amount of water and then added the wax shavings. "And before you ask, that's also why you're supposed to add the water."

Alfred closed his mouth and smiled happily.

"You're really smart, Lovi! Where'd you learn how to do this?"

"My mother," a small smile formed on Lovino's lips. He was so engrossed in the task and the memory of his mother's teachings that he didn't even notice the nickname.

"She must have been pretty amazing herself!"

"The best," Lovino agreed, smiling with pride. "Her candles were even more powerful than mine!"

The demonstration went on. Lovino showed Alfred the appropriate length to cut the wicks for each candle and then how to carefully dip them into the pot of wax without getting burned. Alfred thought that was a feat in itself given how close Lovino's hand got to the bubbling wax. He found himself intently watching his friend put all his heart into making each candle. Lovino's brows knitted together in concentration, but a small smile formed every time he finished a candle and set it down to rest. When Alfred called him out on it, Lovino coughed and explained that his mother always taught him to infuse the candles with positive emotions to ward off any negative influence for the person who lights it. He then began using an interesting expression of looking angry, but willing happiness into the pot of wax. This created a silly, unbalanced face that made Alfred laugh and Lovino growl at him. Lovino tried to look even angrier, but Alfred could see a cheerful light shine through his emerald eyes. His normal scowl was replaced by a satisfied grin when the pot was empty and a stack of his creations were laid out to cool.

"And this is the finished product," he held one of the first candles in his hand to show the prince.

"Amazing, Lovino!" Alfred cupped his hands around the brunette's to get a better look at the white candle resting in his palms. He felt a pulse of happiness warm his hands and spread to his body. Maybe the candles really were magic? Alfred felt the warmth spread to his cheeks as he looked up to Lovino, whose cheeks were almost the same color as the tomato soup they had for lunch. "Can you show me how to make them?"

"What?" the brunette asked, thinking he heard him wrong. "Why the hell would you want to learn something like this?"

Alfred watched him pull his hands away quickly, but carefully, and set the candle down by the rest.

"If I help you, it will go faster!"

"Yeah, but I might feel a little bad forcing the crown prince to work for me," Lovino replied sarcastically.

His rebuff was met with a pair of well-trained puppy eyes that eventually won him over.

"Okay, you can help as long as you keep quiet and focus."

"You got it!"

Alfred ended up being a better student than Lovino gave him credit for. He treated each candle gently and carefully. Lovino shook his head thinking the bastard must have been paying closer attention to the directions that he thought.

All this was suddenly overlooked when Alfred finished his last candle, spun around to show Lovino and carelessly burned his finger on the pot.

"Yowch!" complained the surprised prince. "That's hotter than it looks!"

"Let me see it," Lovino grabbed the injured hand. "Here."

Lovino placed a gentle kiss on the burned area and then looked back up at the even more surprised prince.

"All better?"

Alfred managed to nod vigorously and smile back. The second his injured finger came into contact with Lovino, the pain had gone away instantly.

"Good," the brunette rolled his eyes. "Don't do it again."

* * *

In no time, the duo had finished making the popular candles and loaded up Penne with supplies. Lovino didn't want to say it out lout, but he had to admit it was a lot easier having Alfred there to lend a hand. The blonde was eager to jump right in and help out with whatever needed to be done. He did it without a single complaint and a smile plastered on his face. It was almost too bad he was royalty, he would have made a great shop worker.

On the way back to town, they passed the time by telling stories. Alfred went through an entire spectrum of expressions as he told Lovino about boring royal life and the exciting adventures he often went on to escape it. He also took the opportunity to remind the boy from the forest that he had promised to show him the hidden waterfall one day. This was met with a 'Whatever, bastard' from his companion.

Lovino wasn't eager to share any past memories of his family with the prince, instead telling him stories from the forest, such as the great tree that could speak the language of humans and gave the forest its name. Alfred was especially interested in the prospect of meeting Eldoh and chatting with him. His eyes fell when Lovino told him it was just a story, hitting him with a wave of guilt, compelling him to tell the prince they could still keep an eye out for him when they set out for the hidden waterfall someday. Alfred's spirits were instantly raised, saying he would hold Lovino to that.

The green-eyed boy sighed in relief. He wasn't sure why he felt so bad when the prince looked disappointed about not meeting bedtime stories he was told as a child. Lovino was even more confused by the sudden relief that came each time Alfred smiled and was happy again. He decided not to dwell on it too much, instead complimenting Alfred on paying attention at all. Lovino had been surprised how intently the prince had listened to his stories given his short attention span.

* * *

When they arrived back into Levianta, Alfred was flooded with knights, nobles, and peasants expressing how relieved they were at his safe return. The prince laughed, thanking them, saying they had no need to worry, he was quite safe (this is why he had written a brief note, explaining where he was going for a day or two).

The Note:

_Hey Mattie! _

_I'm going out into the forest for a few days, tell mom and dad for me, okay?_

_-Al_

_P.S. Your bear ate one of my socks again_

He thought he had been very clear in the letter about what he was up to so that nobody got worried. Oh, well. He'd just have to reassure them he was safe and sound and not eaten by a dragon or something. Alfred sent a guard back to the castle to do just that. His shy, timid, wallflower of a brother could be downright _scary_ when he got mad enough.

"I'm relieved that His Highness is safe," began a boy slightly older than Alfred and Lovino, as he walked over to where the duo had started to set up shop. "I stayed up all night praying for your safe return…"

"Really?" Alfred turned towards the Noble. "That was nice of you. Thanks!"

Lovino wasn't sure what to make of the look the older boy shot him. It was hidden behind his long strands of blonde hair, but Lovino saw and felt it nonetheless.

"Perhaps you should return to the castle, so everyone knows you're safe?" he suggested. "Your family has also been very concerned about you. I could accompany you if you desire."

"That's alright. The guards will take care of that!" Alfred assured him with a smile. "I already promised Lovi here that I'd spend the day with him!"

"What?!" both exclaimed in unison.

"Remember?" the prince's attention was back on the brunette. "I told you on the way back!"

"I-I thought you were joking!" replied Lovino.

"A good prince always keeps his word," Alfred patted his friend's back. "Where should we start unpacking?"

"O-Over there should be fine," Lovino gestured, still trying to wrap his head around why the prince would want to waste his day with him.

"B-But…" the Noble began, also unable to believe what he just heard.

"Thank you for praying for me," Alfred cheerfully told him. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Francis…" the blonde's eyes fell to his feet. "My name is Francis…"

"Thanks again, Francis!" the prince waved. "See you around!"

Francis brought his eyes up only to watch his beloved prince walk away.

* * *

Word of the candles Lovino had sold his first day had been spreading ever since. People chattered about how peaceful and calm a room grew when they lit one of those special candles and sent a prayer skyward. Several others said they kept them beside their bed and haven't had anything but pleasant dreams since. People began waiting anxiously for Lovino to return with a second shipment.

Due to the popularity of the special candles and the fact that the royal prince was also present at Lovino's stand, he sold the entire stock in even half the time it took his first try. Alfred was excited for his friend's success, but at the same time a little disappointed. He had meant to purchase a candle for himself, but at the rate they were flying off the shelf, he didn't get a chance. The prince tried to brighten up. He could always wait for Lovino to make more. He couldn't wait to try it out as soon as he got one.

"Here you go, bastard," Lovino handed him something wrapped in a red fabric, similar to his prized scarf.

"What's this?" Alfred asked, unwrapping the present to see a candle.

"It's my last one…I want you to have it," Lovino glanced the opposite direction, scratching his head.

"R-Really? Thanks, Lovino!" Alfred flashed his brightest smile yet and promised to treasure it forever.

From a nearby alleyway, Francis watched on. He gripped the brickwork tightly until the loose mortar crumpled a bit. A great darkness called envy was beginning to grow inside him.

* * *

A/N – The first half is complete, the second half will follow the song more closely. If you're a fan of the song, heed the opening verse.

Translations 

Penne - A type of pasta noodle (Italian)

Levianta – All of the locations in this fic were pulled from various Vocaloid songs from the Evillious Chronicles. This one was named after the patron demon of "Envy" and the site of the "Fire Disaster" mentioned in a few songs.

Eldoh Forest – The place the Evillious Chronicles began and ended.

Elphegort – A country from the Evillious Chronicles, also known as the "Green Kingdom"

Avadonia – A powerful family name from the Evillious Chronicles (notably Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil). The characters represented by Len and Meiko were adopted into this family and played a big role in the revolution.

Idiota – "Idiot" (Italian)


	2. Hunt

**Witch Hunt**

Disclaimer: Still not owning this, that's me!

Warning – this fic will be significantly less happy and fluffy than the others I've done. It's based off the Vocaloid song "Witch" sung primarily by Luka Megurine. I tried to write is as a story though, not a song fic. Also…AU.

* * *

Before long, the villagers all excitedly spoke of the mysterious boy from the forest that had come to Levianta to spread happiness and good fortune to its people. He had prepared to return home several times to create more candles, but Alfred insisted that the materials be brought to him instead. Within short order, the merchant was moved into the castle and given a workroom of his own. It was said that he captured the heart of the crown prince, as they were practically inseparable these days.

"Now is a time of joy!" citizens of Levianta proclaimed.

Francis had stayed up countless nights praying that his god would answer his call. The painful feeling in his heart grew and grew every time he saw Prince Alfred with that savage from the woods. It was beginning to get to the point to where he couldn't take it anymore. He begged and pleaded to win Alfred's favor and attention before his heart burst.

* * *

The last few weeks had been some of Alfred's best. He spent as much of his time with Lovino as possible, which given his expertise at skipping lessons, was a lot. They often spent their time walking through town or taking horses out to the fields and forests. Lovino had made the mistake of leaving Penne behind to rest one day. By the time they returned, his horse had somehow mastered the art of guilt-tripping others and used it on them. It was only after several apologies and twice her weight in apples did Penne find it in her heart to be able to forgive them, braying happily.

Lovino also found himself enjoying his time at the castle more than he expected. Although he had always wanted to visit the place, the thought of living there among the lords, ladies, and royalty scared him half to death. He had no rank or status, nevermind a clue of how to behave with appropriate social etiquette around Nobles. Lovino had grown up around his immediate family and spent very little time outside Eldoh forest.

Still, with some help from Alfred, Lovino managed. He found out that Alfred's brother was easy to get along with and while the King still gave off a slightly intimidating aura, the Queen was incredibly kind and treated Lovino as one of her own sons. She found his shyness endearing and his charm adorable, and wasted no time telling her eldest son to behave more like him. Alfred had even joked that she was starting to like Lovino more than him.

* * *

Then the dark day came that Francis' prayers were answered.

Deep in one of his prayers, he asked for a sign to show him what he must do to save Alfred and Levianta. There was no way someone like Lovino was the person he claimed to be. No normal person could win over the kind prince so easily or create candles that warded off dark thoughts. It was unnatural. It was sinful. A cold breeze slipped past the doors and extinguished a nearby candle.

This startled Francis, who thought he was alone. He quickly walked over to relight the candle, when he realized it must be a sign. His god was sending him a message.

As long as Lovino was around, he would continue to deceive the prince and the kingdom. If Francis truly wanted to save everyone from him, the flame of life would have to be extinguished.

* * *

Alfred ran down the castle walls towards Lovino's room. He had just finished another round of mind-numbing lectures from his tutors about politics and geography – boring! Alfred had been looking forward to the end of his lessons the very instant his elderly teacher opened his mouth. Now that it was out of the way, he was free to spend some quality time with his best friend. He opened the door and called Lovino's name.

He wasn't there.

Alfred thought it was a bit odd, so he went to check Lovino's workshop. It was also empty.

"Maybe he went to visit Mattie?" he asked out loud. The three of them had been hanging out more as of late. Alfred jogged down the hallway and up the flight of stairs leading to his brother's room to find it vacant as well.

Alfred was more than a little worried by that point. He dashed around the castle, checking all of Lovino's favorite spots. Unfortunately, the gardens, the drawing room, the kitchen, and the stables were Lovi-less (although Penne was chilling in the stables and none too pleased that Alfred had forgotten to bring her a treat). Alfred tore a path to the main enterance of the castle, anticipating speaking with his parents and getting every knight in the kingdom out of the barracks and searching for his lost friend. What if he was kidnapped? Or some criminals were holding him hostage? Or a cave troll was cooking him for dinner?!

"Lovinooooo!" Alfred shouted in panic.

"What?" a familiar voice answered behind him.

"Lovi?" Alfred turned around to see his friend and brother walking through the main gate.

"Stop calling me tha—" he didn't get a chance to finish before he found himself in a bone-crushing hug, courtesy of the prince. "Ah! Get off!"

"I thought a cave troll kidnapped you and cooked you for dinner!"

"What?!"

"Al, we were out shopping in the marketplace," Matthew sweatdropped.

"Huh?" Alfred realized that each had a box in their arms (although Lovi's was a little more crumpled at this point) and Matthew was wearing a new-looking white scarf.

"You guys went off to buy matching scarves and you didn't get me one?" he pouted.

"Well, actually…" Matthew smiled as Lovino fiddled with his box.

"H-Here, bastard."

"What's this?" Alfred asked, accepting the box he had nearly crushed.

"Well, I-I figured you'd complain if we didn't get one for you too, so…"

"Lovino picked it out himself," Matthew grinned. "He even spent his sales earnings on it."

"Y-You don't have to tell him that, idiot!" Lovino yelled at the younger prince, his face beet red.

Alfred opened the box with renewed enthusiasm. It wasn't every day he got presents from Lovino, especially ones that he spent a great deal of time picking out. Inside the box was a beautiful blue scarf, the color of Alfred's eyes. It was hand-woven to look exactly like Lovino's (even though Alfred knew Lovi's was made by his late mother) right down to the slightly frayed edges on the left side.

"I love it!" Alfred exclaimed, pulling it out of the box and wrapping it over his shoulders. "How does it look?"

If possible, Lovino blushed even more.

* * *

Francis began planting the idea of a Witch in the kingdom during all the social events he attended. He spread similar rumors around the town square and anyone who would lend him an ear at the marketplace. Anytime someone stumbled over a rock, had to throw out spoiled food, or came down with a cold, Francis was there to assure them it was a sign of the Witch.

When people asked him who it was, he told them it was Lovino, the deceiver of the kingdom. Initially, the villagers had trouble believing him, but Francis was insistent and planted seeds in their minds, no matter how small to instill doubt in the others.

To those who told him Lovino was a good person because of the special candles, Francis posed the question of why were they so special? What made them special? Why did only Lovino's candles ward off bad things and bring good dreams and fortune? Forbidden magicks? How easy would it be for Lovino to give out candles that did the reverse; inviting nightmares and misfortune to anyone that ever crossed him? Better keep him happy, lest they invite the terror of what his magic may bring when angered.

To those who told him Alfred was never happier than when he was with Lovino, Francis asked why that was. Their prince was always very kind and compassionate to everyone he met, yet with the stranger from the forest it seemed forced…almost _unnatural_. Nobody becomes that attached to a person they just met. Maybe Lovino had used magic to enchant their innocent prince?

Francis didn't care what people thought of him as long as they knew that Lovino wasn't the person they all thought he was. Lovino was a sinful Witch with a black heart. He was trying to steal away the prince of Levianta and curse others with his forbidden magic. Francis was doing all this to save Alfred. He didn't want him to be ensnared by the demon any longer. All of his actions would surely be forgiven once everyone came to their senses and realized that too.

Slowly, but surely the more superstitious villagers began heeding Francis' worry as their fear grew that he could be a witch. People started avoiding him at the marketplace or throwing salt over their shoulder as he passed by. Lovino caught on to their strange behavior, but never mentioned it to Alfred, who didn't seem to notice. As long as Lovino was at his side, the rest of the world didn't matter.

Alfred never took note of the looks of hatred and fear the older citizens cast upon Lovino. He was too busy introducing Lovino to his knight friends. Alfred didn't see the worried mothers and fathers make habits of crossing themselves and throwing salt to keep Lovino away from themselves and their family. He was occupied trying to convince his friend to tell him the secret location of the hidden waterfall. Alfred wasn't aware of the fact that at every Nobles gathering within the castle, people clung to Francis like smoke and shot the prince looks of pity. He was too busy trying to figure out a way to allow Lovino and the other 'commoners' access at these get-togethers, despite the fact he found them incredibly dull. Alfred never noticed the state of fear several merchants were in when Lovino accompanied him to their stand. He was just trying to find the best apples to take back for Penne. Alfred wasn't aware of how out of control his world was spiraling around him until it was too late.

* * *

It was a chilly evening in autumn that rain spilled over the town and Francis made his move. He gathered his most loyal believers and confronted the royal family during tea time. One of the maids had tipped him off that Lovino would be working in his room at that time. Heels clicking against the tiled floor, Francis held the paper in his hand that would hold the key to his prince's heart.

Heavy wooden doors were opened for him and the dozen or so that followed him inside. Francis took a deep breath and held the paper tighter. The royal family was coming into view. It was time.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked the King.

"I apologize for interrupting your moment of relaxation my lord," Francis bowed deeply and rose. "But there is an urgent matter we wish to discuss with you."

Francis cleared his throat, trying to gain confidence with all of the people backing him. If they all believed him than he had to be right. He just had to. And now it was up to him to convince the royal family to see the truth before their country fell to ruin.

"My lord, we have reason to believe that a witch using forbidden magic and dark arts walks among us…"

They shared a collective gasp. Never before had such an atrocity dared defile their lands. They were good people and this was a good country. It was believed that they were protected from such things. Their god had kept them safe for over a thousand years.

"This is impossible!" the King shouted, appalled that something so dangerous could have slipped past him. "We are a sacred country! There is not a single soul so rotten to the core that they would make a pact with the devil for witchcraft!"

"That's what I thought at first as well, Your Highness…but we have been deceived." Francis unrolled the paper in his hands. "I give you…the face of the Witch!"

Alfred could only stare at the picture in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Lovino had left his room to go for a walk on the castle grounds. It would be awhile yet before Alfred was able to join him, so he headed towards the stables. He had picked up an apple from the kitchens before he left just for Penne.

"Maybe I should have grabbed one more?" he pondered. "Alfred's been spoiling her lately. She won't know what to do with just one apple."

He shivered as he got closer to the stables. Winter was coming, but it was still early autumn. Why was the breeze so cold already? As he got closer to the stables, he got his answer.

"Dear lord, do not make mockery of such a hideous beast!" an old woman screeched. "What if the familiar still whispers to its Witch! He'll kill us all!"

"That's right! I hear the candles steal our souls while lit and our breaths as we blow them out!"

"How horrible! He's a monster!"

"He's wicked! A demon!"

"The devil in human flesh!"

"We outnumber him!" a young man's voice boasted. "As long as we are united, not even his darkest magicks will destroy us! We will stand together and strike down that sinner!"

Lovino wondered what the hell they were talking about. They sounded like lunatics. The strong scent of blood in the air kicked up in the next breeze and created an unsettling feeling in his stomach. He wrapped his scarf tighter for protection.

* * *

"You're a _liar_!" Alfred shouted, enraged. "How dare you say this about Lovino?! About anyone?!"

"Apologies, Your Highness," Francis winced at his words. "But I speak the truth. I have prayed to our savior and he has shown me the truth – that man is a deceitful Witch and we will fall to ruin if we don't stop him."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Alfred slammed his fist onto the table, making a nice crack in it. "You don't believe him, do you, Father?!"

"Alfred, calm down," the King urged his son, settling his own nerves. "I will hear what you have to say, Francis…"

Alfred spent the next half hour listening to Francis spin tales about his best friend.

"I still don't believe this," Alfred spat. "Lovino is innocent!"

"He has enchanted you, Prince Alfred," stated the Noble. "He has taken over the way you perceive things. He forces you to think only of him."

"That's impossible!"

"Prince Alfred," his tutor began. "You now miss more and more of my lessons. Why is that?"

"Easy, they're boring. I have to escape just to keep my sanity," Alfred grinned.

"And what do you do in place of your studies?" asked Francis .

"I ride horses, visit the town, go hunting…"

"And who are you with?" Francis' eyes narrowed. "The royal guard? Your brother? Your family?"

"I-I'm with Lovino," he answered uncertainly. Was that the right thing to say? Should he have lied? No, there was no reason to. Lovino is his friend. Nothing wrong with spending time with friends.

"Tell me about the times Lovino is not around," the older blonde asked. "Do you think of him often? Especially the times he's out of town?"

"I…" Alfred paused. It _was_ true he thought of Lovino all the time. When his friend was more than a few floors away from him, he missed him terribly. But those were _his_ thoughts, who else's could they be?

"Th-Then when he wasn't eating properly…" the Queen gasped, shaking her head in worry. It was as if she was also fighting a battle against doubt.

"You weren't eating properly, Your Highness?"

"O-Only because I was thinking about all the fun I was going to have when Lovino returned!"

The crowd that had gathered cast him another look of pity. Mummers of how he was already under the spell of the Witch passed around the room. A few people even dabbed their eyes for his sake. Others began praying for his swift recovery. The happy time was over for him, who was once under the Witch's charm.

"No, it's not like that!" Alfred shouted again. This was getting ridiculous! How far were they trying to push him? "I just missed spending time with him! What's wrong with that?"

The King waved him down before Alfred started strangling the first person he got his hands on.

"…Just say for a moment that my son was under a spell of some sort…" he spoke slowly. "How would we break the spell and free him?"

Francis gulped. He had to say this next part with absolute certainty if he wanted to be believed.

"We believe that Lovino is controlling people using the candles he creates with black magic. They must be destroyed before any more harm can be done, but that won't get rid of the main problem." he closed his eyes. "To save your son, we would have to burn the Witch at the stake. It is the only thing that will purify the soul of a Witch and break any spell they cast."

* * *

Lovino stood frozen in terror at the entrance of the stables. Half a dozen or so people had gathered inside and were splattered with blood. He began to tremble as he followed the river of blood back to the stall it had come from…Penne's.

"What are you doing?!" he screamed at them.

They scattered backwards in surprise. Some hissing at him and others crossing themselves and rapidly praying. In the middle of the floor there was a table. On top of that table was the severed head of the one who stood by him after he lost his family so many years ago. The only friend he had before meeting Alfred stared back at him blankly, eyes glazed over with the stench of death growing around her.

"Penne!" he cried out in shock, sob catching in his throat. "What gives you sick bastards the right to do this?!"

His fists shook as anger overtook him. He would make them pay for this. No reason in the world could justify killing an innocent animal. Lovino felt something surge inside him that scared him. He quickly forced it back down, not trusting himself in this state.

"Hurry! Hurry! Stop him before he chants a wicked spell!"

An arrow shot past Lovino, narrowly missing his head. His eyes widened and he realized how much danger he was actually in. Several of the people inside the stables had some kind of weapon ranging from crossbows to pitchforks and were running towards him with murder in their eyes. Lovino knew that if they were able to kill a horse and put it on display in this kind of sick fashion, beating him to death would mean nothing to them.

Fortunately, Lovino had a head start on them. His time spent walking the castle grounds with Alfred was paying off, as he raced to the nearest guard post. Alfred had taken the time to introduce him to all of his friends in the Knighthood. One of them would be able to help him!

Lovino sped over, trying to catch his breath and explain to the knights what was going on. He was able to recognize all three of them. Even the captain of the knights was there. He was going to be okay. They would help him and he was going to be okay.

"There he is!" the captain barked. "Seize him!"

"Wh-What?" Lovino stammered as a pair of knights grabbed him roughly by the arms.

"We have orders to take you to the king for judgment, now move it!"

* * *

Alfred was about ready to slit the throat of the Noble who suggested they kill Lovino. He shot past his father and their guards and held a knife to Francis' jugular.

"You take it back," he hissed. "You take all of it back right now!"

"Does it feel like a nightmare?" Francis asked. "Do you still remember how those feel, my prince? Tell me how many bad dreams have you had in the past month?"

"None! What does that have to do with anything?!"

"You have one of his candles, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Where is it?"

"Next to my…next to my bed…"

Alfred's knife fell to the floor.

* * *

Lovino was bound with rope and brought before the royal family and their court. The knights escorting him shoved him roughly to his knees and held their swords at the ready, in case he tried to run. Everyone stared at him with terror and hatred in their eyes. He couldn't look at them, he couldn't look at anyone. The brunette felt the weight of all their misfortune being forced onto him. The only person's eyes he tried to meet were Alfred's. Surely his best friend would stand up to them and put an end to this madness? They were friends and friends protected each other. He trusted the prince more than he did anyone else.

Alfred wouldn't meet his eye.

Everyone kept staring at him. Everyone kept judging him. The entire town was losing their minds and his only hope wouldn't even look at him. Lovino felt his body go numb as the blonde nobleman read him a list of all his crimes, beginning with treason and ending with attempted murder of Prince Alfred himself.

"I-I didn't do any of that!" Lovino shouted in his own defense. "I'm innocent! I would never hurt Alfred!"

"That's _Prince_ Alfred to you, Witch…" he was corrected with a blow to the back of the head, sending him tumbling forward. Lovino felt tears sting at his eyes, but he forced himself to stand tall.

"Why are you doing this?!" he exclaimed, looking around at the hall filled with people. "Have you all lost your minds?! You bastards can't just falsely accuse others of being evil just because you've been having a bad day! How can you put all that blame on a single person?!"

"Because we've seen the truth," Francis answered sharply.

"You're wrong!"

"You're _guilty_!"

"I'm not! I didn't do anything!" Lovino's breathing grew difficult as a wave of hysteria was upon him. "Why won't you _listen_?! Alfred, you have to tell them! Tell them I'm innocent, Alfred, you know I am!"

Alfred could only look away. His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. Every word Lovino spoke stung worst than the last. Lovino was calling out to him, _begging_ him to be saved. He couldn't bear this for much longer. His mother took his hand and squeezed tightly.

"…Alfred?" Lovino's eyes went blank.

"Alfred is not the one who decides your fate…I am," said the King. "And as King of all Levianta, I find you guilty of witchcraft and conspiracy to seize the throne."

Lovino hadn't heard his final words. He had passed out from the pain of betrayal racing through his body long before.

* * *

The night before the execution, Francis returned to the church to pray like he had been for the last month. His god had heard his prayers and granted him the courage to show Alfred the error of his ways. Lovino's virtue would eventually be turned to vice. Chaos would follow that. Francis was doing the right thing…wasn't he?

"Lord, it is thanks to your grace that I am able to save the one I love the most…" Francis whispered and clutched his hands tighter around his crucifix. "I should feel nothing but bliss…That Witch will be purified by the flame and peace will return…Prince Alfred will return…"

His words trailed off as he gathered his thoughts. One tear trailed down his cheek followed by another.

"So why is it then that I can't sleep?" he shook his head. "What is this feeling growing inside of me? I'm the righteous one…What I'm doing is for the better of everyone…isn't it?"

The voice of prayers had died down. Darkness was truly upon their kingdom now.

* * *

Held by a cross, Lovino looked at the burning sky while the angry mob that had gathered screamed at him to repent. At his feet lay hundreds of candles that he had put so much effort into making. He only wanted to make others happy. He was alone for so long; he only wanted Alfred and the others to accept him. His dedication to the town, its people, and to Alfred had been reduced to nothing.

The final candle was added to the pile; it was Alfred's.

"Alfred…please…" Lovino pleaded with him. He couldn't have the only person in the entire world that he cared about turn his back on him. It was too much. Alfred had to help him. Tied to the cross, Lovino looked at his prince and realized he loved him.

"Please…"

Alfred gazed up at him, a storm of emotions behind his blue eyes. Pain mixed with love, confusion mixed with doubt, the prince didn't know what to believe anymore. His head felt like it would explode from the flood of feelings ripping him apart. He wanted it to end. A single tear fell from his cheek. Alfred pulled out Lovino's bright red scarf, his most prized possession…and he shred it with his sword.

As the pieces of fabric fluttered around him in the wind, Lovino could only stare at Alfred in shock. Tears began to fall from his once bright green eyes. It didn't matter how strongly Lovino felt about Alfred; his prince had betrayed him. Everything he had done to open up to him, the first person he ever truly cared for, was for nothing. Time spent exploring the woods, making candles, visiting friends, sharing meals with family, watching the stars together…it was all for nothing.

That hurt Lovino more than any blade or flame ever could.

"Repent! Repent!" the crowd screamed out.

"Judgment has been passed on you, wicked outsider, who would curse us with your sinful witchcraft…" Francis began.

"Repent! Repent!"

"You will now be burned by the holy flames of justice!" Francis cried out, taking a torch in his hand.

Lovino watched helplessly as the Nobleman walked beside their prince.

"Alfred…" the blonde spoke softly. "This is something you must do to save yourself from his black magic…"

Alfred's hands shook. Tears ran down his cheeks freely now. He took a step towards Lovino's pyre reluctantly. The boy on the cross trembled and darkened.

"If you're going as far as to call my love "witchcraft" then light the flames with your hatred!" Lovino shouted.

With those words Alfred froze in place. He couldn't do it. Not to Lovino. Not to the one he loved the most. He didn't care if they were his own feelings or some spell. Lovino was still Lovino.

Sensing his reluctance, Francis cupped his hand over Alfred's and guided the stunned prince's arm to the pile of wood and candles. The flames quickly enveloped the pyre and began to stain the sky black with smoke.

Lovino lowered his head, shaking with anger and grief. It was over. He would never love or trust a human again. The pain wasn't worth it. The betrayal wasn't worth it. They were truly a hollow, foolish species. Lovino raised his head to scream one last time and a pair of black wings shot out of his back, severing the rope bindings with ease. The fire was instantly extinguished by the blast of wind and power the brunette summoned forth. Alfred, Francis, and several bystanders were knocked back by its force as well. Lovino and Alfred locked eyes one last time.

The crowd watched in shock as the winged being before them took to the skies, leaving a trail of black feathers in his wake. Was this truly the work of witchcraft? The redness of the setting sun burned on and the winged boy faded from sight. He flew far away, never to be seen again.

All Alfred had to remember him by was a single black feather that floated to his hand.

* * *

A/N – Twoshot complete! And now for the mother of all author's notes!

If there was one thing I made sure of, it was that I did NOT pick Iggy as the "jealous religious nut" for this. Partially because that would be too predictable, but mostly because I pick on him enough already. Poor guy. So…nothing against Franny, but I needed somebody that could play the role believably. I _did_ try to make him feel more guilty than the original song character I based his role off because I kept thinking about how the hell he could set someone on fire after Jeanne (thank god for AU's…) or just how it goes against his character in general. By the time shit went down in the story, it was too late for him to back out.

Although I had toyed around with making Canada the worried brother that eventually cracked and did what he did to protect his big bro…I had difficulty writing that side of Canada and making the story flow in that direction. I had also considered using Turkey as a slightly different take on the song. He would have asked Romano to join him (maybe already knowing he was an angel and wanting that power), been declined, and wanted to punish him for it. Or just been in love and spurned, I don't know. Heh, this story could have gone so many ways… I had considered writing two versions of the fic, but wasn't sure if it would have the same feel to it or sound too repetitive. Gah!

Romano was the "Witch" because he would feel the most crushed by the betrayal/abandonment (since he already has issues with those). Well, that and thanks to Romaheta, I associate him (and Feli) with angels. Besides, the story wouldn't have worked as well America as the "witch." He didn't seem the type to be crushed by the weight of the judgment and unable to act for as long. Besides, he's too strong. He'd just Hulk Smash his way through the rope, chains, or whatever else the silly townsfolk thought could hold him. Which would be more humorous and epic than dramatic and sad.

Hopefully you liked it! At some point, I plan on making a video with the song using these characters instead of the Vocaloids. I'll drop you a link on my profile when that finally happens!

Translations 

Penne - A type of pasta noodle (Italian)

Levianta – All of the locations in this fic were pulled from various Vocaloid songs from the Evillious Chronicles. This one was named after the patron demon of "Envy" and the site of the "Fire Disaster" mentioned in a few songs.

Eldoh Forest – The place the Evillious Chronicles began and ended.

Avadonia – A powerful family name from the Evillious Chronicles (notably Servant of Evil and Daughter of Evil). The characters represented by Len and Meiko were adopted into this family and played a big role in the revolution.

Idiota – "Idiot" (Italian)


End file.
